chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
IEGO Galaxy Tournaments
Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy Tournaments, format of the tournament is 4 groups of 2 where 2 people in each group will qualify to the bracket stage. In the group stage you will play against every team in your group only once and if the 2 teams with most points in a group will qualify. In the bracket stage there will only be one match. So if you win in the quarter finals you are immediately on to the semi finals and so on. Rules No Keshins/Souls, Moves for strikers must be but for striker: 85 Tp move x1 55 Tp move x1 dribble move 20 Tp move x1, Moves for any other player are whatever you want No Mixi maxing. Winning both matches: 3 points Winning one match and lose the other: 1 point Losing both matches: 0 points it's needed to be fair and square, each player will battle twice. Currently Participating teams Group A * Sxnc * Soviet Delta * FBI * Chuck Jason Group B * Premiumg * Deavy * Youssef * Ashhas Group C * Alva * JIM_BOB * Tenma&Fei * FlameburstKitsune Group D * Deavy * Crimzon * FonCon * Beamslash Update 1 September 2019 Alva and Sxnc have decided to remove 8 teams that including (Raimon, Raimon (GO), Chrono Stone, Neo Raimon, Royal Academy, Legend Japan, Inazuma Japan and FFI Legend) Tournament Teams * Raimon (cancel) * Raimon go (cancel) * Inazuma Japan (cancel) * Legend Japan (cancel) * Neo Raimon (cancel) * Zeus * Genesis * Falam Obius * Ixal Fleet * Lagoon * Zero * Perfect Cascade * FFI Legends (cancel) * Dark Angels * Ogre * Excellar * Space Rankers * Chaos * Galaxy Rivals * Chrono Storm (cancel) * Dragonlink * Royal Academy (cancel) * Destruchtors * Demon's Horn 27th October 2019 On 27th October 2019, there will be a Galaxy tournament of French, as Chuck is in it as well. Group A * Sxnc * Kantsuna * Nemesis * FKÆ|gungro Group B * FKÆ|Zerokrush * Chuck Jason * Antonio * FKÆ|Nazo Group C * God striker * FKÆ|Kenway * Arcetype dark Group D * Gaming passion * Dyxray * Flameburstkitsune Matches Group 1: 1st match * Sxnc vs nemesis (5-0) * FkÆ|Gungro vs Kantsuna (8-0) 2nd match * Sxnc vs kantsuna (possible cancel) * FkÆ|Gungro vs nemesis 3rd match * Sxnc vs FkÆ|Gungro * Nemesis vs kantsuna Group 2 1st match * FkÆ|Zerokrush vs antonio * FkÆ|Nazo vs Chuck Jason (0-0) 2nd match * FkÆ|Zerokrush vs FkÆ|Nazo * Antonio vs chuck Jason 3rd match * FkÆ|Zerokrush vs Chuck Jason * Antonio vs FkÆ|Nazo Group 3: 1st match * Arcetype vs FkÆ|Kenway 2nd match * FkÆ|Kenway vs God striker 3rd match * Arcetype vs God striker Group 4: 1st match * Legameur vs flame burst (0-6) 2nd match * Dyxray vs legameur 3rd match * Dyxray vs flame burst Grand Final * FkÆ|Zerokrush vs FkÆ|Kenway ** 0 - 3 (First match) Result * FkÆ|Zerokrush (Champion - 1st place) * FKÆ|Kenway (2nd place) * God Strikers (3rd place) Rules * Keshins & Souls is allowed. * 3x Keshin no chowasa is strictly prohibited. * Special tactics are also prohibited. * All cheats are prohibited. * Play with your save and not the 100% save * MEDA to have all the techniques in omega is strictly prohibited